


Taking names

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, screw the finale and here’s something that could have easily happened I love vicley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Travis gets bailed out by Vic and Lucas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Travicley and happily engaged vicley

“Vic I can explain”Travis said to his friend 

“What were you thinking!”Vic yelled a little at him 

“Eggy it’s fine calm down”Lucas comforted her 

It hurt Vic to see Travis look so helpless 

Still Travis’s heroic act wasn’t so rewarding it landed him in jail 

“Montgomery you’re still on suspension I’m making that clear”Lucas informed him going into full on fire chief mode 

“I understand sir”Travis replied 

“I love you dearly and I wish that I could have been there for you when you needed me most, but I’m still going to kick your ass.”Vic tells Travis 

“That’s my girl kicking ass and taking names”Lucas grinned kissing her softly before pulling away 

“That asshole at the bar started it”Travis said 

“You sound like a child now”Vic rolled her eyes 

Lucas stared over at his fiancée then back over to her best friend “I had to pull a few strings but we are bailing you out”

“Thank goodness I was gonna go crazy“Travis said a little too loudly 

“Shut up I’m trying to sleep”The guy in the cell next to him said angrily 

A policewoman approaches the three of them she opened the cell releasing Travis into their custody 

“It’s your lucky day”The older woman told Travis 

“He’s all yours Chief Ripley”The woman said to Lucas before walking away from the trio

“You need to let things go Travis”Vic said hugging him 

“Next time someone says something nasty to you about me and Lucas be the bigger person”Vic tried getting through to him 

“He had a punchable face”Travis said to her hugging her back 

“I need you to be the bigger person for me and hold your tongue”Vic said

“As much as we appreciate you standing up for us cut that shit out in the future”Lucas agreed siding with Vic 

“It’s gonna be so hard but I’ll try”Travis promised them


	2. Chapter 2

Vic left the room she had to go use a restroom 

This was the perfect opportunity for Lucas to pull Travis aside and have a one on one conversation 

Lucas suggested they talk “Montgomery could I have a word with you?”

“I’m all ears Chief”Travis responded 

“What you did was pretty badass and honorable” and Lucas said to Travis 

“You should have been there I’m telling you he really was so punchable”Travis said to him earning himself a chuckle from the older man 

“That made me laugh”Lucas replied 

“Of course I can’t say that around Vic”Lucas told him 

”Scout’s honor what's said here stays between us”Travis swore he’d keep that admission from Vics soon to be hubby to himself 

Although he can be bad at secret keeping ,he's going to attempt to not spill the beans anytime soon to his friend Vic

”I don't need to be in the doghouse”Lucas said to him

”It’s never a good idea to get on her bad side”Travis agreed

”Tell me about it”Lucas sighed 

”I am now a free man and I'm gonna be living my best life again so I'm definitely a happy camper”Travis said enthusiasm evident in his voice

”Also gives me time to finally watch the new season of Queer Eye and Orange Is The New Black on Netflix”Travis rambled on to the older man

”I’ve never seen either of those shows”Lucas told him 

“You should and word of warning treat Vic right never lay a hand on her or you’ll be dealing with me got it”Travis gave him some tough love of his own with a stern and swift warning 

“I have nothing but good intentions I’d never hurt her”Lucas said to him

“But if you do I’ll kill you and make sure no one can find your body”Travis tells him


End file.
